


Awakening

by misura



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Microfic, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

She wakes to the memory of soft fur rubbing against her breasts and sharp claws breaking the skin on her back - it still feels tender, now, and a little sore like the rest of her body, but in a rather pleasant way.

It would not, she thinks, be a hardship to wake up like this more often.


End file.
